Paul Jones (singer)
| birth_place = Portsmouth, Hampshire, England | occupation = Singer, musician, actor, radio and television presenter | Instrument = Vocals, harmonica | genre = Pop music, blues | years_active = 1960s–present | associated_acts = Manfred Mann Eric Clapton's Powerhouse The Blues Band The Manfreds | website = Official website }} , Kent, 2011]] Paul Jones (born Paul Pond, 24 February 1942) |title=Biography by Richie Unterberger |publisher=Allmusic.com |accessdate=17 May 2009}} is an English singer, actor, harmonica player, radio personality and television presenter. Career Paul Jones was born as Paul Pond in Portsmouth, Hampshire. As "P.P. Jones" he performed duets with Elmo Lewis (better known as future founder member of the Rolling Stones, Brian Jones) at the Ealing Club, home of Alexis Korner's Blues Incorporated, whose singers included Long John Baldry and Mick Jagger. He was asked by Keith Richards and Brian Jones to be the lead singer of a group they were forming, but he turned them down.Paul Jones on Blues Britannia, BBC4, 11 March 2011 He went on to be the vocalist and harmonica player of the successful 1960s group Manfred Mann. Paul Jones had several Top Ten hits with Manfred Mann before going solo in July 1966. He remained with His Master's Voice. He was less successful without the band than they were with his replacement, Mike d'Abo, but did have a few hits, notably with "High Time" (1966) (UK no. 4), "I've Been a Bad, Bad Boy" (1967) (UK no. 5) and "Thinkin' Ain't for Me" (1967) (UK no. 32), before branching into acting. While his solo career in the UK was mildly successful, he sold few records in the US. He had enough hits in Sweden to have a greatest hits album released there on EMI. His subsequent single releases in Britain in the late 1960s were on Columbia Records. His performance opposite model Jean Shrimpton in the 1967 film Privilege, directed by Peter Watkins, did not bring him stardom, although the film later became a cult classic. Jones was cast as a pop singer in the film, and sang the songs "I've Been a Bad, Bad Boy" and "Set Me Free", which Patti Smith covered in the 1970s. In 1971 Jones recorded Crucifix in a Horseshoe with White Cloud, a New York-based session group featuring Teddy Wender on keyboards and Kenny Kosek on fiddle. In 1975 he guest-starred in a TV episode of The Sweeney ("Chalk & Cheese") as Tommy Garret, a boxer-turned-gangster. In 1976 he performed the role of Juan Peron on the original concept album of Tim Rice and Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical Evita alongside Julie Covington as Eva, Colm Wilkinson as Che and Barbara Dickson as the Mistress. Jones had previously worked with Covington in the BBC's 1975 Christmas production Great Big Groovy Horse, a rock opera based on the story of the Trojan Horse shown on BBC2. It was later repeated on BBC1 in 1977. His gold albums include one for Evita. In 1978 he released a single on the RSO label, consisting of orchestrated versions of the Sex Pistols' "Pretty Vacant" and the Ramones' "Sheena Is a Punk Rocker", both produced by Rice. Four years later he appeared as one of the guest vocalists on the British Electric Foundation's Music of Quality and Distinction, on a new version of "There's a Ghost in My House". He founded The Blues Band and is a member of the Manfreds, a group reuniting several original members of Manfred Mann, and has also played harmonica as a session musician. In 2009 he issued Starting All Over Again on Continental Record Services (aka CRS) in Europe and Collectors' Choice in the US. It was produced by Carla Olson in Los Angeles and features Eric Clapton, Jake Andrews, Ernie Watts, Percy Sledge, Alvino Bennett, Tony Marsico, Michael Thompson, Tom Morgan Jr., Oren Waters and Luther Waters. On 4 May 2009 Jones and his harmonica featured in a song during a concert by Joe Bonamassa at the Royal Albert Hall in London. That same month Jones featured, playing harmonica, on the release of "I'm Your Kingpin" by Nick Vernier Band. In 2010 he featured on two versions of "You’re Wrong" from Nick Vernier Band's Sessions album. Jones is currently the president of the National Harmonica League and was awarded "harmonica player of the year" in the British Blues Awards of 2010, 2011 and 2012, as well as Blues Broadcaster of the year and a Lifetime Achievement award in 2011. Personal life Jones attended Portsmouth Grammar School and moved to the Edinburgh Academy for his last two years of school before winning an Open Exhibition in English to Jesus College, Oxford, although he did not graduate. Jones was first married (1963–76) to novelist and reviewer Sheila MacLeod. There were two sons from the marriage, Matthew and Jacob. He is currently married to the former actress, and latterly Christian speaker, Fiona Hendley-Jones. He converted to Christianity in the mid-1980s as the result of being invited by Cliff Richard to a Luis Palau evangelistic event. Jones had appeared opposite Richard in the 1960s, on a television debate show where he had, at the time, opposed Richard's viewpoint. In December 2013 Jones was featured in BBC One's Songs of Praise, performing and talking with Aled Jones about his faith. Jones was pictured with his son, Matthew, for the front cover of Radio Times in 1973, along with actor Jon Pertwee (then starring in Doctor Who) and broadcaster Michael Parkinson.Radio Times, 15 December 1973. Solo discography Albums *''My Way'' (1966) *''Sings Privilege & Others'' (1967) *''Love Me, Love My Friends'' (1968) *''Come into My Music Box'' (1969) *''Crucifix in a Horseshoe'' (1972) *''Starting All Over Again'' (2009) * "Suddenly I Like It" (2015) Hit singles *"High Time" (1966) — UK no. 4''British Hit Singles'', Paul Gambaccini, Tim Rice & Jo Rice, Guinness Publishing Ltd., 7th edition, 1989 *"I've Been a Bad, Bad Boy" (1967) — UK no. 5 *"Thinkin' Ain't for Me" (1967) — UK no. 32 *"Aquarius" (1969) — UK no. 45 References External links * Official Site * * The Manfreds * The Blues Band * * Paul Jones on Discogs * Paul Jones on AllMusic Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Jesus College, Oxford Category:BBC Radio 2 presenters Category:Blues harmonica players Category:British blues musicians Category:British harmonica players Category:British radio DJs Category:British rhythm and blues boom musicians Category:Converts to Protestantism from atheism or agnosticism Category:English Christians Category:English male film actors Category:English male singers Category:English male television actors Category:English pop singers Category:Manfred Mann members Category:People educated at Edinburgh Academy Category:People educated at Portsmouth Grammar School Category:People from Portsmouth Category:RSO Records artists Category:Vertigo Records artists